1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to directional backlight units, three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatuses, and 3D image displaying methods, and more particularly, to a grating-based directional backlight unit, a 3D image display apparatus, and a 3D image displaying method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatuses enable users to experience realistic and stereoscopic images. In general, 3D image display apparatuses provide a 3D effect by using a binocular parallax that appears when images at different view points are seen by the left and right eyes. In the conventional art, glasses-type 3D image displaying methods using red-green glasses, polarizing glasses, liquid crystal shutter type glasses, or the like were primarily developed. In recent years, autostereoscopic 3D image displaying methods removing the inconvenience of using glasses have been actively studied. Examples of autostereoscopic 3D image displaying methods include a method of displaying several images having different view points according to directions by using a lenticular lens, a parallax barrier, or the like; integrated image technology, which is a method of capturing images at several angles by using a plurality of cameras or lenses and displaying the images inversely; and a holography method. Among these autostereoscopic 3D image realizing technologies, a technology related with a method of constructing a 3D image by respectively transmitting light beams from pixels in desired directions by using a recent directional backlight unit is being developed.